Mil clavos
by Angron11
Summary: Jiraiya. Conocido por mil sobrenombres: Sannin, invocador de sapos, autor del icha icha, ero sannin, superpervertido... pero no por su gran debilidad. Jiratsuna, ligero narusaku. Universo KnK


**Buenas! Me tomo un pequeño descanso de Kitsune no kibo (que la tengo en el capítulo 16 y tendré que reestructurar algunos aspectos de los personajes para hacerlos más creíbles, como Sasuke o Sakura) y le hago un homenaje a Ero sannin, patrón de los pervertidos y personaje con un mundo interior inmenso, una obra de arte de kishimoto. En mi opinión, su muerte, sin dejar de ser necesaria y épica, fue el principio del fin del argumento de la serie. Espero que os guste!**

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a kishimoto, yo solo escribo esta historia.**

* * *

Jiraiya bebió su copa de sake con tranquilidad mientras observaba a su acompañante. Se encontraba en uno de los tugurios de la ciudad de konoha, un bar cuya entrada se encontraba ligeramente hundida en el suelo y donde La Luz, a falta de ventanas, procedía de lámparas en mal estado y una chimenea, donde el olor a alcohol se unía al del sudor y la vergüenza, impregnando cada molécula de aire; donde nunca se encontraría a un hokage o a un héroe legendario, donde incluso le costaría entrar a alguien que no fuese un perdedor, o cierto sannin de las serpientes que disfrutaba de la falta de luz solar. Pero, Jiraiya, a pesar de no ser un hokage o un hombre decente para los estándares morales de la sociedad, tampoco era un perdedor, ni esa serpiente pedófila. Sólo pisaba esos tugurios por dos razones, pero esas dos razones eran tan importantes que casi pasaba más tiempo en esos lugares que en la calle. Uno era la información: jiraiya era el mejor espía del mundo ninja, un hombre de mil contactos que se podía enterar de prácticamente cualquier cosa con solo remover un poco sus fuentes. Toda la información, aunque fuese indirectamente, le rozaba. Porque una cosa tenía clara: la información no te espera en medio de la calle, o aparece en tu buzón; la información, como el oro, hay que desenterrarla allá donde se encuentre, y suele preferir los lugares cerrados lejos de las miradas y de la legalidad. Y la información es poder. Sin embargo, a Jiraiya, como le pasaba cada vez que pisaba konoha, le había atraído allí la otra razón, como la sangre a un tiburón. Las mujeres. Cualquiera podría pensar que una mujer decente no pisaría un antro donde los baños despiden el olor al vomito de algún borracho que bebió un par de copas de más, pero Jiraiya no quería una mujer decente. No quería ni una madre para sus hijos, ni un hombro sobre el que reposar, ni una colina donde construir su hogar en medio de sus viajes. Quería una simple bocanada de oxígeno en medio de su mar de soledad, una mujer para usar y dejar en una noche, una dosis de amor con fecha de caducidad. Y esa clase de amor solo se podía encontrar lejos de La Luz, donde los instintos reprimidos afloran con facilidad. Porque, en esa clase de antros, lo único que separa a dos personas, es La Luz, y esta suele ser escasa.

Jiraiya no había necesitado esforzarse mucho para conseguirlo: no es que su largo pelo plata ayudase excesivamente, pero no dejaba de ser un hombre de una constitución superior a pesar de sus casi cincuenta años, de dos metros de altura, espalda ancha y musculosa y brazos fuertes, el fruto de una vida de shinobi combinada con el uso del chakra natural, que ya absorbía inconscientemente y le ofrecía, no sólo información básica sobre las emociones de las personas, sino que también fomentaba su desarrollo corporal al máximo. Así que solo tuvo que apoyarse en la barra del bar y, como un cazador, observar hasta dar con una presa. Y lo había hecho fácil: en medio de la pista de baile, una belleza morena de cuerpo delgado, con unos pechos copa C, y con un vestido que dejaba entrever unas largas piernas, se encontraba bailando hasta que fijó su vista en el sannin. Dos ojos negros que se clavaron como espadas en el peliplata por unos segundos. Suficiente para atacar. Se había acercado a ella y entablado conversación con suma facilidad, le bastaba con saludar con una gran sonrisa y erguirse para atraer la atención de la fémina, y, tras unos minutos de jugar al gato y al ratón, ya se encontraba paladeando esos labios. Un dulce sabor que ahogaba sin problemas el del sake, una muesca más que poner en su cinturón. Tras estar juntos en la pista, la chica sugirió salir a fumar, y el sannin no tuvo ningún problema en salir, sobre todo para comprobar algo que le había llamado la atención desde fuera del tugurio gracias a su chakra natural. Fuera del bar, junto a unas escaleras que descendían a ese antro alejado de las miradas indiscretas, Jiraiya reanudó su ataque, a pesar de comprobar que estaba en lo cierto en sus sospechas. No estaba dispuesto a arruinarse la fiesta por tener invitados.

-Y dígame, jiraiya sama, ¿ha visto muchas cosas en sus viajes? Yo siempre he querido viajar.- comentó despreocupadamente la morena.

-Realmente, he viajado por todo el continente, así que he visto de todo… solo me falta ver a una diosa como tú tomándose una copa en mi casa y podré morir tranquilo…- contestó sagazmente el sannin, llevando la conversación a su terreno sin dar ninguna información relevante sobre él. En el mundo del espionaje, jiraiya era insuperable.

-Jiraiya sama, no sabía que un gran sannin como usted era un pervertido.- coqueteó la joven entre risas.

-No no, no pienses mal de mí, no soy un pervertido…- expuso el sannin, para luego acercarse al oído de la chica morena.- soy un SÚPER pervertido, los sannin solo damos lo mejor.- la chica le dirigió una mirada de lujuria que encantó al peliplata, pero tuvo que parar al sentir ira acumulándose donde observaba su invitado, así que decidió solventar el problema ya.- Creo que he visto a un amigo aquí cerca, ¿te importa esperarme dentro? Ahora mismo vuelvo

La chica le regaló una sonrisa y volvió adentro a seguir bailando de la que esperaba a su compañía de esa noche, dejando a jiraiya solo en la entrada del bar con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿No te parece que alguien de tu posición no debería de observar desde las sombras, Tsuna?- preguntó el sannin al aire, sorprendiendo a la hokage, que se hallaba observando desde una acera cercana, lejos de La Luz. Todavía no se explicaba cómo jiraiya alcoholizado y distraído con… niñatas… como esas, podía todavía detectarla.

-Me llegó el rumor de que habías llegado a la ciudad. Pensé que visitarías a tu ahijado, pero veo que solo has venido a emborracharte y perseguir mujeres…- declaró la hokage con un tono molesto. En cuanto le informaron de que el sannin había llegado, esperó pacientemente un informe en su despacho para así poder hablar con su amigo de la infancia, pero el muy canalla no había aparecido, provocando la ira de la senju, que había patrullado tugurio por tugurio buscándole a pesar de las súplicas de Shizune. Y, cómo no, su ira había ido en aumento cuando le descubrió con compañía.

-Siempre estoy investigando, ya sabes Tsuna, necesito inspiración para mis libros.

-Podría ser tu hija Jiraiya…- acusó una enfadada Tsunade. En el fondo no tenía razones para estar enfadada, ambos eran ya mayores, pero siempre que veía a Jiraiya siendo… Jiraiya, algo dentro de ella clamaba al cielo, y no sabía qué era exactamente. Solo sabía que le daban ganas de destruir algún campo de entrenamiento a puñetazo limpio.

-Todas las mujeres de menos de treinta podrían ser mis hijas viendo mi historial, Tsuna… -contestó sagazmente el sannin, para aumentar la ira de la hokage rubia.

Lo cierto es que le gustaba pincharla de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando sabía que estaba afligida, así aparcaba su melancolía un poco y se centraba en odiar al peliplata. Sabía que estaba afligida por el olor. Sus fosas nasales siempre captaban el olor de Tsunade, y este variaba en dos dependiendo de su estado de ánimo: uno compuesto por menta y algo de roble cuando estaba motivada, centrada en lo que estuviese haciendo; y otro compuesto por alcohol y tabaco, el que despedía cuando la culpa, el dolor, o ambas, la carcomían. A Jiraiya le enamoraban ambos, era un reflejo de la personalidad y vida de su amor platónico, una especie de historial de su vida difícil y de su fuerza para seguir adelante. Siempre la había amado, pero desgraciadamente no era recíproco, la senju había estado centrada en Orochimaru primero y en Dan después, y tras la tradición del primero y la muerte del segundo, su corazón se había cerrado a cualquier nuevo ocupante. Habría pasado su vida entera consumida por el alcohol si no hubiese sido porque otra persona se había abierto un hueco en el corazón de la hokage, una persona que le había dado el nieto que siempre había querido tener. Su ahijado, Naruto Uzumaki. Su gran motivación desde que aceptó el cargo. Así que Jiraiya, alegrándose sinceramente por Tsunade, había seguido con su táctica de siempre: ya que no puedo sacarme ese gran clavo de la senju, lo enterraría en una marea de otros clavos, cada una de sus conquistas. Porque jiraiya, a pesar de lo que podría pensarse de él, era un hombre fiel en su corazón: solo quería a una mujer, y si no podía tenerla, no se enamoraría jamás.

-Eres un… - exclamó con una vena gigante palpitando en su frente la senju, para luego darle un gigantesco coscorrón al sannin. Tsunade no quería hacerle daño, pero era su forma de descargar su frustración, o ira, o vergüenza, cuando no encontraba otro camino. Era su forma de mostrar vulnerabilidad, por decirlo de algún modo, y Jiraiya lo sabía. La conocía perfectamente. Su vida era la información, y la única que conseguía por interés y no por negocios era la de su rubia.

-Lo siento Tsuna… dime, ¿que te parece tomarnos algo y así me cuentas qué tal ha ido tu día?- ofreció el sannin sobándose un ligero chichón en su frente.

-Pe… pero, ¿y la chica?- preguntó una sorprendida, y por una milésima de segundo sonrojada Tsunade.

-Puede esperar.

Se fueron juntos en dirección a otro tugurio, donde poder charlar y beber, donde la Senju pudiese descargar su tristeza en el hombro del sannin peliblanco. Porque Jiraiya, a pesar de ser un superpervertido, tenía una debilidad. Una gran debilidad. Tsunade Senju. Y, a pesar de su faceta dura, la Senju no podía evitar, cada vez que entrenaba a su joven alumna de pelos rosados, verse reflejada en ella. Una mujer a la que los árboles no la dejan ver el bosque, tan obsesionada con un hombre que no la merece que no veía a su auténtico paladín, a aquel que la haría indudablemente feliz. Y, tras volcar sus inseguridades en su amigo tras la fallida operación de rescate del uchiha por parte del uzumaki y las noticias de que un grupo de criminales querían matar a su nieto en todo menos en la sangre, el corazón de la Senju se permitió mostrar un instante de debilidad ante su alumna.

-Sakura, recuerda bien esto. No le des la espalda a quien te quiere de verdad. Busca a quien te haga feliz de verdad y te valore como te mereces y no lo dejes marchar.- expuso con seriedad a una confundida ojijade, para luego pensar.- " _Antes de que te pase como a mí y ya sea tarde…"_

* * *

 **Bueno, terminado. Quería hacerle un homenaje a mi personaje masculino favorito de Naruto además del rubio, y a su historia de amor no resuelta con Tsunade. Además, poner a Tsunade celosa me parece divertido, no deja de tener una personalidad parecida a la de Sakura (y al menos se dio cuenta al final de a quién quería de verdad, y no nos la liaron con Orochimaru y la dejaron de ama de casa…). Lo hubiese querido meter en Kitsune no kibo, pero murió como un héroe y a los héroes hay que dejarlos enterrados y descansando. Espero que os haya gustado, un saludo!**


End file.
